It is desirable to provide a golfer an indication of how much spin, particularly backspin, the golfer is imparting to a ball. While a golfer may be able to make this determination by noting the rotation of an imprint on a ball, once the ball has flown a relatively short distance, a golfer's eyes are likely not sharp enough to make any sort of determination of how much spin is on the ball. While the final placement of the ball may give an additional indication of spin, the green surface and slope will affect the amount of backward movement of the ball, making it difficult for a golfer to accurately determine whether any changes to a swing have an effect on the spin.
It is also helpful if a golfer can see the flight of a ball. Seeing the flight of the ball can assist a golfer in changing swing characteristics to create a different trajectory. It is also useful to see the flight path of the ball in order to locate the ball for further play. When the day is bright, it is often difficult to follow the flight of a white ball against the sky.
Accordingly, it may be helpful to provide a ball that improves both conditions by providing a ball that provides a different color contrast against the sky to assist a golfer in determining the flight path of a ball and that also assists a golfer in determining the spin of the ball.